Story of Nanami
by Kazusa-Mizu25
Summary: Based on real life events that actually happened to me. Nanami, its the new word for epic fail. A term coined by a 13 year old, middle school student named Shiratsuki Yukina. What lead to the usage of this term? It involves not sleeping and an exam.


Yo guys! I know I've taken a pretty long break from writing but that was because of: school (mainly, gotta raise grades up more reached the top 20 and I dun plan to lose a chance there), and thinking of what to do for my multi-chapter, and no worries after I re-read it for the umpteenth time I've decided to update it as soon as I can that's a promise! Although for the time being, I'll only make oneshots, ficlets, drabbles, and stuff like that. =))

So here's my first oneshot! Hope ya like it! Oh yeah I'm using Japanese names here. ^^;; Some names would be the anime-ish names the real people in the story made for themselves of names of anime characters they refer to themselves as. So yeah some names that will be used in the story aren't owned by me, I mostly own the story, idea for it, and Yukina. :D (yep Yukina is a sort of "universal OC" for me because she's sort of the anime version of me or at least I made it that way ^^;;)

Oh and yeah this story hasn't been proof read 'cause I gots no Beta Reader.. . So honto ni Gomen nasai for grammar mistakes and such... I ain't sure if this is actually considered a fanfic since I didn't base it on a particular series...

And since Mukuro Rokudo gets mentioned a bit often, just to clear it up in case: he is one of my fave KHR characters but not my most favorite he's a favorite to an extent...

Read and Review, onegai? ^^

Story Start!

* * *

><p>Monday, 9:30 PM, Hanabi Middle School, Girls Dormitories<p>

Yukina's POV

"Hey! Yuki-chan, are you done studying for the exams tomorrow?"

I hear Chise, on the bunk below me, say. Before looking at Mitsuki-nee on the bunk below the bed beside mine and Chise's, listening to anime songs on her cellphone with her, Hatsune Miku designed, earphones. I noticed she was pretty close to falling asleep, and my assumption was correct as she fell to slumber a few minutes later.

"Well, yes since we don't exactly study that much for Values." I reply.

"Good, wanna play Impossible Quiz 2? I've finished downloading the file so we can play without the internet!" she says enthusiastically.

"Why not? Take the laptop up here Chise-chan, it's cooler here, we can play with an "air con" like feel!" I suggest to her.

"Yosh! Oh wait, I'll get a snack first you take up the laptop!"

"Okie dokie!" I say to her.

I then go down the ladder to get the laptop from her bunk, to place it on my bed, which is on the bunk atop hers. I set up my bed to accommodate the space two people need after that.

"Chise? Are you done getting a snack yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm done. Here."

She passed me the snack she got: A large bag of potato chips. I on the other hand had two mocha flavored cupcakes. So I put those in a spot near the laptop. Chise then climbed up.

"Let's do this!" Chise said raising her fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" I yell in unison with her.

We waited for the game to finish loading, but not before getting a screenshot of the part of the loading screen that said "Loading is shit.", after that we played for about two hours. The two hours of which included the: times we had to replay the game from the start because we lost our "lives", questions we skipped, and the minutes we spent pondering on how to answer a question so we don't use up another "life". A little after, I looked at the clock on the computer screen.

"Hey, Chise-chan! Look it's 11 already, let's check if the internet signal is high! Maybe we'll be able to read manga now!" I whispered.

"You're right let's check! I wanna read Strobe Edge so I can finish it!" she whispered back.

Then she got the broadband USB from beside her and stuck it into the laptop. Later, I connected the internet and we were ready to go.

"Wow, Yuki-chan! You were right the signal is high now, it's a bit unfair though the broadband connects really fast when you do it, but when I do it, it takes too long. Why does the broadband love you?" she asked, pretending to sigh dramatically.

"It doesn't love me Chise-chan, I just know the right time on when to use it." I said, then laughed.

So I opened Google Chrome on Chise's laptop, then opened Mangareader. Chise read a few chapters of Strobe Edge.

"Oh wait, Chise I remembered something I haven't read the latest chapter of Negima yet!" I said.

"Here take the laptop then, I don't want to be the only one reading here." she replied, laughing.

"Thanks!"

I got the laptop from her and opened Mangafox on another tab beside the Mangareader I had opened earlier. I searched "Mahou Sensei Negima" on the search bar then got to reading chapter 340. A little later I finished reading and gave the laptop back to Chise.

"Wao, it's been so peaceful at Mahora after that battle with Fate and the Cosmo Enthelecheia..." I said to myself.

"Whoa, easy Yuki-chan, I'm not that much of a Negima fan yet, I can't relate to you." Chise said holding her hand up to her chest, maybe, defensively.

"Ehehe, gomen Chise." I said to her, thinking that if I was an actual anime character I would have sweatdropped by now.

We kept on reading random manga that we found "promising" after we read what we had to read. That was the most part of what we did others would be eating what was left of our snacks after playing the quiz. Then a little later it was already 2 AM.

"Wha-? 2 a.m. Already? We only have about 3 hours to sleep Yuki-chan!" Chise said panicking lightly.

"Oh well, want to try not sleeping? I haven't tried that before." I offered.

"I don't think so Yuki-chan, I'm gonna sleep while I can I don't want to sleep through my tests tomorrow." Chise answered, yawning.

"Well go ahead if you want to then, but could I borrow the laptop? I don't feel that sleepy yet maybe I'll sleep later." I say.

"Suit yourself Yuki-chan, I'm going down to my bed, but you better get some sleep!" Chise scolded, sounding like a mother, despite herself.

"Yes, mother." I tell her giggling a bit.

Then Chise went down the ladder and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows of her bed.

'What to do?' I thought, as I fixed my bed and threw the food containers into a plastic bag which functioned as my rubbish bin, once finished I threw my white blanket over myself and placed the laptop where my stomach would be.

'Ah, I remembered I forgot to read the new chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn last week!' I think again, feeling a small smile tug at the ends of my lips.

So I close the Mangafox tab I opened some hours earlier, then type "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" on Mangareader's search bar. Then I proceeded to read chapter 363. When I was finished I looked at the clock, 4:18 AM.

'Wao, I never noticed I took that long in fixing my bed, I am such a neat freak.' I thought.

'Hn, might as well not sleep all the way then, I only have a few minutes before I take a bath anyway.' I think to myself.

'Now to do something, weird.' I thought as I mentally laughed.

I went to a fanfiction website and searched for B26 fanfics, just to humor my inner fujoshi. Then I opened a tab beside that and opened my Facebook account and went to my class, 2-F's group. I decided on randomly posting something really early in the morning. "Hey minna! ^^ Yukina here, haha just felt like posting really early. So yeah! I didn't sleep and it's now 4:27 AM! :D" I typed in the group's status box. All the while randomly humming the tune of "Kufufu no Fu" by Rokudo Mukuro, for a reason I myself don't know...

Later, I saw Miyu-senpai get up and take her towel, followed by one of our two kouhai Hana-chan. Both of them headed for the bathroom, I followed after them and got to bathing myself. As soon as I was done bathing I brought my toiletries back to the dorm, I brushed my teeth after that.

5:26 AM, Hanabi Middle School, Girls Dormitories

Still Yukina's POV

Here I am sitting on my bed reading a 1827 fanfic, after reading too much B26 and "x Reader"s, on Chise's laptop. A little later I hear a yawn from the bunk below mine.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan... Did you sleep last night?" Chise asked yawning at the same time stretching.

"No, not really..." I said, again, imagining myself sweatdropping like an anime character.

"But Yuki-chan I told you to get some sleep! You could've at least took a nap for an hour or something!" Chise scolded, yet again sounding like my mother, she had her hands on her hips to boot.

"E-easy Chise-chan, I just didn't notice the time.." I said while holding my hands up defensively.

"Hm, ok then but be sure it doesn't happen again, especially on days where we have exams." she says, I'm thinking she accepted my story.

Typical of Chise, no wonder she's my "mother", along with a couple of people from 2-A: Haru-kun who acts and is my "father" in school, and Kazuma-kun who is _our_ "nii-san", with "our" referring to myself and Chii-chan, our "family's" "imouto" and my classmate in 2-F.

Oh there's another yawn I hear I look towards where Mitsuki-nee's bed should be and I find her stretching like a cat, I found it amusing and giggled lightly, despite being deprived of sleep.

"Ohayo, Yukimouto." Mitsuki-nee says calling me with the nickname she made from joining the words of "Yuki-imouto" together.

"Ohayo, Mitsuki-nee." I beam at her.

"Where's Chise-chan?" she asks looking at me.

"She took a bath." I replied.

"Ah, sou ka." Mitsuki-nee said.

A little later I saw Alouise-chan go in through the door, she was finished in taking a bath as she was already in her school uniform. That goes the same for me, Miyu-senpai, and Hana-chan, both of them however are asleep.

"Ohayo, Alouise-chan!" both me and Mitsuki-nee chorused.

"Ohayo, Mitsuki-nee, Yuki-chan." Alouise said smiling and walking towards our beds.

"Oh hey! I wanna share something!" I said smiling.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" they both asked, turning to look at me.

"I..." I took a deep breath for emphasis. "didn't sleep!" I half-shouted.

"You did what?" Alouise said.

"Nice one, Yukina!" Mitsuki-nee cheered.

I was confused at whether to be mad at myself basing from Chise and Alouise's reactions, or to be proud that I was able to withstand not sleeping and taking the encouragement from Mitsuki-nee into account.

Well after a while I still wasn't sure about that choice so I pushed it into a little corner at the back of my mind for a while, it can wait until later I have tests to concentrate on...

Anyway, out of my thoughts and back to the -as much as I'd not want to- real world. So after some minutes Chise came back from the bathroom, and it was then Mitsuki-nee's turn to take a bath. As they did that I was tying my hair into its standard ponytail, while Alouise was eating breakfast. Later, at about 6:59 AM I heard the first whistle, which meant one thing, everyone was being called to line up. Meaning, the dormers were needed downstairs by the second whistle...

'Shit! It's the bell we'll have to be down there in the next few minutes or else Otonashi-sensei will go ballistic on us again!' I thought thinking of the other times we were late to go downstairs, I most certainly didn't want another sermon... Ironic though her last name's "Otonashi" meaning no sound or soundless but she's the complete opposite of that...

"Guys, we have to go down!" I say quickly pulling on my knee-high socks, putting on my ID, slipping on my shoes, and grabbing my messenger bag from the side of my bed.

They all look at me -and yes, Mitsuki-nee is finished bathing if you were curious-.

"Really?" the three of them say.

So we got to frantically fixing ourselves I was pretty much done, but, because of being the "neat freak-ish, perfectionist" (or so they say) that I am, I was making sure that my bed sheet had no creases, dust, hair, or random dirt on it. Then, I checked if I had my phone, wallet, and daily allowance, in my pocket. Chise on the other hand was combing her hair, then fixing her bag, eating her breakfast (or what's left of it at least), and after all of that she had to put on her socks and shoes. On Alouise's case she only had to put on her socks and shoes, brush her teeth, and fix up her hair. As for Mitsuki-nee barely everything was set for her... So yeah this is how our normal mornings usually go.

So we make a dash downstairs and get into our lines just before Otonashi-sensei steps on the stage.

'Whew, that was a close one...' I think to myself, heaving a sigh of relief.

7:15 AM, Hanabi Middle School, Classroom 305

Yukina's POV

Me and my classmates stood in two lines in front of the room. A woman in the standard public school teacher's uniform stood by the door.

'Must be our test proctor, hn, same as last quarter...' I thought, while my eyes scanned around the 3rd floor to see where Negi-senpai's classroom is.

"You may come inside." the teacher said.

'Aw man, we have to go inside and I still haven't found his classroom yet! Oh well I'll look for it at break then.' I thought trying to be positive.

We went into the room boys first then girls after.

"Your seating arrangement will be one seat apart, alphabetical, and in alternating genders." the still unnamed teacher said.

We just did what we were told and sat according to her instructions, the rest of the girls understood that they should just sit in the back and not ask anymore questions. Once we were all seated the proctor told us to put our bags up front then take only our paper and pens, or in some other cases pencil case, then return to our seats. Later, she walked to the teacher's desk and sat on the chair.

"Now then before we begin the test who would like to begin with a prayer?" the teacher asked smiling.

Kamiya-san silently walked to the front and started with the prayer, once finished he walked back to his seat and stood with the rest of us.

"Ok then, now that that's been settled, ohayo 2-F I'm a teacher from Aoki Middle School, and I'll be your test proctor." she said.

"Ohayo sensei!" the whole of 2-F, including me, chorused.

"You may take your seats." she said as she sat on her own chair and brought some the test papers.

'So she doesn't plan to let us know her name? What gives? It's not like we'll write her name on our Death Notes or something... Besides I'm the only person in class that has one anyway...' I thought, while sitting myself down my desk, obviously annoyed.

"Well then, your first test is English." the teacher said to us as she passed the test papers.

We took our test quietly, or for a better sense, as quietly as 2-F can go... Which wasn't very much... Anyway after English, we had Values... Normally this would be easy since answering the items would only rely on your better judgment to pick what's good and right, however I didn't sleep well -nor did I sleep at all actually- so I couldn't read the questions because I was too drowsy...

Then that led to me half sleepily answering questions, I was still pretty awake on the first half, but on the second half of the 50 item test I was sleepy as ever... Which led to answering the questions when I was already sort of sleeping. When I deemed myself done with exam I took a nap.

A little later I woke up to make my duplicate, I was pretty much not sleepy anymore so I was good to go, when I looked at my answer sheet however... I saw normal answers on the first half then random scribbles, words, and, the one that caught my attention the most: "50. Nanami"...

'Wha-? What the hell? Curse me for not sleeping ugh! This sucks! What do I do I already passed my test paper!' I thought staring at the cursed sheet with panic in my eyes.

So I did what my impulse made me do: I got another piece of paper then quickly -and I mean quickly- wrote down most of my sane answers then pretty much guessed, or as we prefer, went shotgun on the rest of the blank items on the clean sheet. That new paper then became my actual and duplicate paper. I just prayed to Kami-sama that I didn't screw it up...

9:05 AM, Break Time, Hanabi Middle, 3rd Floor, Hallway

Yukina's POV

"Hey, Yuki-chan what the heck happened there? You were nearly late in passing your answer sheet to sensei..." said Yui, one of my pretty close -as much as I can say- friends.

"Yeah, about that, let's just say that a sleep deprived Yukina and exams don't match." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I mean, I wrote the word Nanami and a bunch of other stuff on the second half of my paper..." I say, oh how I wanted to sulk in a dark corner and grow mushrooms on my head!

"You WHAT?" she yelled probably trying to process what I said.

I just stared at her like she was a fish out of water gasping for air...

"Wait let me get his straight, you didn't sleep last night and now you wrote Nanami on your paper?" she said a bit out of breath, or at least I think so.

"Yup." I said flatly, nodding.

"Ok? But what in the seven hells possessed you to write Nanami in the first place?" she asked.

"Nothing possessed me, I don't know why I wrote Nanami, I just did, and lastly there are only six hells not seven. I learned that from Mukuro-'sama'." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, fine.." she said shrugging.

After that "little" mishap on the Values test, I was pretty wide awake for the rest of the following tests, as I really didn't want to have a repeat of that incident... Eventually I've told many people about that... Speculations on what could have caused me to write were made too, some of them are: mine or Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len's child, and what I plan to name my future child. Chise even said that I should have kept the Nanami there and added an "XD" to the end...

'Dang it! That Nanami thing is still bothering me... What's more disappointing though is that I didn't get to see Negi-senpai today either...' I thought sadly, while climbing up the stairs.

If anyone, would ask who Negi-senpai is, don't bother on expecting me to elaborate, he's... Well, "important" to me in a way I guess...

-A week after the exams, Results day-

6:30 PM, Hanabi Middle, Girls' Dormitories

Yukina's POV

It's been a week after we had our quarterly tests, I've received all my answer sheets my scores were pretty good so far, I put Values at the last part so I wouldn't have to see it till I was done with the others... It was actually a good decision for me because I dreaded the score I got: A 21...

A 21 written in red enclosed in a circle made with the same pen. I stared at the piece of paper wanting to rip it apart and half wanting to slap myself to oblivion for my own idiocy.

"Nanami..." I mutter.

"What was that, Yuki-chan?" Chise asks.

"Nanami..." I say again.

"Eh? Nanami? That word you wrote on your Values paper." she stated.

"Yep, Nanami, Nanami, and Nanami!" I shout throwing my Values paper somewhere on my bed.

Chise got the paper and saw my score.

"Wao, you failed epically with this one Yuki-chan..." Chise said to me.

"Yeah I know, but correction though I didn't just fail epically I 'Nanami'ed '." I say while laughing.

"Wha-? Have you lost it Yuki-chan?" Chise said shaking me.

"O-of course not, Chise-chan, I'm just laughing at myself, because of that. And you know what? I've made a new term for epic fail..." I said my laughter now down to small giggles.

"Nanami?" Chise, Alouise, and Mitsuki-nee say.

"Yup!" I say smiling.

The three of us just laughed. From that day onwards anytime the four of us notice someone having an epic fail we'd secretly say to ourselves: "You just had a Nanami."

END

* * *

><p>So yeah that's the end of it what do you guys think? Ehehe... ^^;; Well just leave a review, if you thought it's worth your reading and typing time.<p>

Oh yeah and in any case that some of the actual people (Like Crizel AKA chise richio or Mika-nee AKA MakoMitsuki) read this I know there are some things there that I just added most of the stuff written is true. The rest like the part where Chise had her hands on her hips was added through the spur of the moment it felt right to add it there haha.. :DD

Extra details: READ IF YOU WANT. ^^ (for curious people)

Ok so I've used a lot of terms here I'll just elaborate on them a bit! :))

(Note: The names or places mentioned whether made by me or my friends that are mentioned in the story are only used fictitiously. If ever that there are actually places or people with the same names it might have been coincidence that I used the same names. The names here have no connection whatsoever to their, if ever, actual counterparts. Except of course for some actual names taken from things like manga titles, website names, characters, or game titles, since this is based on a real event, mentioning those would be important.)

Names:

Yukina, Chise, Alouise, Chii, and Mitsuki- These are names that me and my four friends actually thought for ourselves and we sometimes use these names when we refer to each other.

Miyu, Hana, Haru, Kazuma, Otonashi, and Kamiya- The first four are first names while the second two are surnames, these names are ones I completely made up for certain real life people, it's the names I thought of while writing.

Hanabi, Aoki- The names I made up to replace the name of my school and the school the proctor teaches in.

Unnamed teacher- She really didn't tell use her name, even in real life.

Yui, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Len- Yui as in Hirasawa the K-ON! Character one of my friends in school refers to their as their anime "counterpart". Miku and Len are VOCALOID characters, mentioned because Mika-nee really has those earphones, MikuLen is my favorite Voca pairing.

Impossible Quiz 2- The actual game made as a sequel to Impossible Quiz, made by Splapp-me-do (not sure about the spelling I forgot ^^;;).

Strobe Edge, Mahou Sensei Negima, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn- Actual manga series that me, Crizel, and Rowe read.

Google Chrome- It's Crizel's default browser.

Mangareader, and Mangafox- The two websites where we always read manga.

Fujoshi- A person, girl in particular, that likes yaoi or boy/boy (I've mentioned a few KHR yaoi pairings here you're cool if you can find them there's about four the first one is obvious B26, the other two have two people, the last Is a three person pairing)

Kufufu no Fu- Yeah I really started humming this and I really don't know why probably the KHR fangirl acting up.

2-F- Yeah made that up again 'cause our sections names are actually scientists.. ^^;;

Negi-senpai- It's what I call an actual senpai in our school that is very "'special" to me in a way... :D

Death Note- Yup I bought myself one of those from Comic Alley... ^^


End file.
